Belldandy
Belldandy (Berudandī) is a goddess from Heaven. She first appeared to Keiichi Morisato to grant him a wish. His subsequent wish, "I wish for a goddess like you to stay by my side forever", and binds Belldandy to Earth. Personality Belldandy is exceptionally kind-hearted, even for a goddess. She can easily sense other people's emotions and tries her best to be empathetic to all those around her, displaying a combination of serene beauty and acceptance. If she gets angry everyone gets scared, especially if it had something to do with Keiichi. She would not hesitate for a second to do 'literally' anything that she could to save Keiichi. She rarely holds a grudge and is always willing to forgive anyone who does injury to her. Even though Belldandy tries her best to be as kind as possible, occasionally she can become very insecure and sad, if confronted with an implication that involves Keiichi in one way or another. Situations (due to misunderstandings) occasionally cause her emotions to be conflicted between wanting to stay with Keiichi and thinking he does not want her to stay, and whether she should return home. At times like these, only Keiichi can bring her back to her senses by telling her that he wants her by his side forever. Belldandy also displays quite a bit of naivety, often being ignorant of the intentions of those around her who would cause her harm. Though Belldandy can be naive at times, like any other girl she gets jealous - though unlike other girls, because of her powers her jealousy can be a little explosive, letting out a blast of powers, like causing the weather to change. Plot The names Urd and Skuld come up as two of the three names of the Norn goddesses of Fate in Nordic mythology. Whereas Belldandy is the equivalent to Verandi. The reason that out of the three only Skuld appears to be native Japanese is that each had different mothers but share the same father, Susanowa the Sea God, the current Kami-Sama. Urd was born in a time when the world was in a very violent and primitive state and many things were done that would be unthinkable in our days. Belldandy grew up in more enlightened times when civilization was at a high point and ladies were taught good manners and refinement. The names of the three goddesses closely parallel their Norse counterparts, which is only to be expected as their father believed that filling a niche was important to the new order. Borrowing a page from the Norse pantheon, he gave his three daughters an aspect of the principle of Fate so that one became guardian of the Past while the others are of the present and the future. In recent times all three became System Guardians of theUniversal Computer, Yggdrasil. Belldandy's involvement with Morisato Keiichi was work of serendipity more than fate. She once traveled through time to meet him centuries before their first official meeting, and this created a paradox that caused them some trifling difficulties. Belldandy, is an exceptionally bright and obedient young girl, but on this one occasion she did something that she was not supposed to do and used her father's Temporal Mirror to find the one to whom she would one day give her heart. She appeared to the child Keiichi as a young girl his own age and became friends with the boy...all innocent of the consequences, of course. When her father found out he was very angry and ordered her to seal the boy's memories, erasing all trace of her first visitation. It would not be until the modern era that she would see him again, after which time even a Goddess's memories could stray, and she fell in love with the boy after he made a wish that bound them both together. Abilities As a divine goddess, Belldandy has an affinity for wind or air, and as such is the base for the majority of her spells. She can summon winds at will, from small gusts to tornadoes, and can alter the weather to be more pleasant. Like all goddesses, Belldandy is able to cast spells quickly by singing, and often restores life to ruined areas during recreational singing, though this can also be connected to her being the goddess of present. In fact, Belldandy is deemed the best songstress in Heaven, performing the extremely difficult lullaby Rarihozen(a lullaby so potent it could tire the most powerful of beasts, but had the effect of drowsing it's performer as well). While typically preferring to resolve matters civilly and avoiding conflicts altogether–or any form of violence whatsoever–Belldandy is able to hold her own in combat against a variety of foes. She battled Mara, a first class demon with a license equivalent to her own, although she was unable to break the curse put on Megumi that turned them into a motorcycle. She fended off Lind's attack with a lance when she attempted to attack Keiichi when he was possessed by the Lord of Terror. While not technically combat, she matched powers with Peorth on two occasions, once to save Keiichi, and once in a goddess competition. Additionally, Belldandy possesses incredible domestic skills, and takes great pride in her cooking, cleaning, and other tasks. She also has intelligence that could be considered above that of an average human, attending college classes with Keiichi. Even though her grades are never shown, the lack of incidents where she struggles with school work suggests they are not an issue. However this naivëté should not be mistaken for foolishness or idiocy, but rather her kind nature to assume first the best in others regardless of their background or tendencies. Dimensional Transport Belldandy usually uses mirrors as her means of transport, meaning that she can enter mirrors and appear/teleport herself into another mirror present on earth. Category:(Continuum-32145896)